


Даже если наступит мгла

by Tanya_K, WTF_YOI_2020



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_YOI_2020/pseuds/WTF_YOI_2020
Summary: Крис соблазняет Джей-Джея на банкете после Чемпионата Мира. Или Джей-Джей соблазняет Криса, уже не важно, потому что когда Крис переезжает тренироваться в Торонто, Джей-Джей готов его раздавить, растоптать, уничтожить своими руками, чтобы ничего не напоминало о той ночи.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Кристофф Джакометти/Жан-Жак Леруа
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Джей-Джей, смеясь, упал на кровать. Ему было так весело и так хорошо.

— А-а-а-а! — протянул он, запрокидывая голову подбородком вверх. Следом забрался Крис, словно пытаясь оседлать его, но остановился, не дополз до бёдер. Расстегнул ремень.

— Что ты делаешь? — Джей-Джей улыбался, вяло отбиваясь. Он был воздухом, шариком, наполненным гелием, и совсем не хотелось спорить. Ремень, к черту ремень, штаны, трусы. И всё равно забрыкался, когда Крис стянул с него одежду.

Крис наклонился, нависая над ним, прижал руки за головой к матрасу. Джей-Джей посмотрел ему в лицо, на гладкие щеки, нарочно оставленную щетину по нижней линии скул, глупую бородку под нижней губой. 

Именно эту бородку ему захотелось потрогать, Джей дёрнул рукой, но Крис крепко его держал. 

— Пусти, — капризно потребовал Джей-Джей, приподнялся и лизнул подбородок. Колко и щекотно. 

Крис посмотрел на него долгим, непонятным взглядом, вместо ответа наклонился ещё ниже и поцеловал. Джей-Джей с готовностью ответил ему, открыл рот, подбросил бедра и застонал. Ему хотелось быть ближе, ещё ближе, тереться всем телом, соприкасаться кожей к коже, обнажённой грудью в распахнутой рубашке. 

Наконец удалось вырвать зажатые Крисом руки, Джей-Джей резко и быстро провёл по его волосам, процарапал ногтями спину и скрестил ноги у него за спиной.

Крис давил своими мощью и опытом, Джей-Джей казался себе щенком, и от этого тоже становилось весело и обжигающе горячо. Он хотел сказать, что похож на невинную принцессу в замке, соблазненную драконом, засмеялся, представив себя Рапунцель, но Крис съехал по кровати ниже, опустился коленями на пол, дёрнул его бедра на себя. Рубашка неприятно скаталась под спиной. Джей-Джей возмущённо замычал, приподнялся на локтях и тут же упал обратно, задохнувшись, когда Крис втянул, всосал в рот его член целиком.

Между ног виднелась только светлая макушка. Крис то поднимался над ним, то оседал ниже, волосы щекотали кожу. 

— Бля-адь, — Джей-Джей дышал, как после бега на убыстрение. Он вытянул руки над головой и ударил кулаками по постели.

Крис что-то говорил. Или нет, Джей-Джей ничего не запомнил, он сам насаживался на пальцы, было странно, приятно, он весь, словно искрящееся шампанское, был переполнен до краёв, и казалось, что, если сейчас не выплеснет, не отдаст, его разорвёт от распирающего восторга.

Он почти не заметил, как Крис вошёл в него, и только когда тот толкнулся глубже, резкая боль заставила напрячься. 

— Полегче, — Джей ударил его по спине, пихнул пяткой. 

— Подожди, принцесса, — сказал Крис одновременно с ним. Погладил по голове, поцеловал, будто наплывая волнами. Джей-Джей поддался этому ритму, прислушался к себе, когда Крис двинулся назад и снова вперёд, мягко и уверенно. Со слабой тенью удивления понял, что он не против, что ему нравится ощущение наполненности, единения, близости. Джей-Джей отстранился, пытаясь разобраться, и тут же забыл об этом, когда Крис резко сел на колени, подтянул ближе и закинул его ногу себе на плечо. Укусил за щиколотку и начал быстро, с силой трахать его, оглаживая ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедра, пах.

Джей-Джей прикоснулся к себе, сжал член пальцами, но ему не понравилось. Не так, не достаточно. 

— Подрочи, — скомандовал он.

Крис усмехнулся, на лоб налипла влажная прядь. Медленно — Джей-Джей понял: нарочно медленно, — провёл раскрытой ладонью по прижавшемуся к животу члену.

— Сука, — прошипел Джей-Джей, толкнулся в его руку сам, насаживаясь сильнее.

Крис снова прикусил кожу на щиколотке, сбросил с плеча ногу и быстро перевернул его на живот. Сильный, черт. 

— Отличная татушка, — похвалил он, заставляя Джей-Джея встать на колени. Провёл по ней пальцами, и Джей-Джей неожиданно для себя застонал, прогибаясь в спине, от острых, расходящихся по всему телу иголок.

Джей-Джей все равно разъехался после первого же толчка; Крис дотрахал его так, распластавшимся на кровати, зарычал в затылок, больно впился зубами в загривок. Джей-Джей запрокинул голову, толкаясь бёдрами ему навстречу и в неудобно зажатую под животом руку:

— Только попробуй кончи, пока я... я не… — по матрасу размазывались слюни, перемешанные с непонятно откуда взявшимися слезами.

Джей-Джей почти закричал, наконец избавляясь от переполнявшей его искрящейся энергии. Он лежал на животе, как сдувшийся шарик, повернув голову набок. Шмыгнул носом, одним глазом наблюдая за Крисом. Как тот деловито стянул презерватив, завязал его узлом, вытер что-то на груди и плечах краем простыни и завалился рядом, закинув на него руку.

— Повторим или по домам? — спросил он и слюняво чмокнул в нос. Джей-Джей поморщился от поцелуя. Нахрен он ему сдался, сейчас бы проспать до послезавтра, и никаких самолётов.

— Принеси попить. И накрой меня, — хрипло ответил он. 

Крис хмыкнул, звонко пошлёпал его по заднице, легко поднялся, прошёлся по номеру, не стесняясь своего обнаженного тела. Джей-Джей лежал, так и не сдвинув ноги, лениво разглядывал его бёдра, обмякший член, грудь.

— Ты подстригаешь волосы? — ткнул он едва поднятым пальцем на пах. Крис встал коленом на кровать и протянул ему стакан воды. 

— И тебе советую. Давно я столько не плевался лобковыми волосами.

Джей-Джей попытался пожать плечами — его-то какая печаль — и с кряхтеньем привстал. Он перехватил стакан, прижался к нему губами, жадно отпил, обливаясь сам и заливая матрас. 

— Не, эти развлечения не для меня, — он отдал стакан обратно, брезгливо похлопал по кровати, отодвинулся дальше.

Крис посмотрел на него, как хищник, оценивая добычу, плавно опустился рядом. Скользнул ладонью по щеке, шее, плечу, спине. Мягко, без нажима. Джей-Джею нравилось, он прогнулся под ласкавшей рукой, едва не замурлыкал. 

— А для кого? — низко спросил Крис на ухо и вдруг надавил на бёдра, наваливаясь сверху. 

— Эй, эй, — забрыкался Джей-Джей. — Я не хочу! Слышишь, слезь с меня! 

— Да? Значит, я ошибся? — притворно удивился Крис, перекатил его на спину и жёстко провёл ладонью по члену. Джей-Джей застонал от вымученного, пробирающего до дрожи удовольствия. 

— Чтоб тебя! — он послушно раздвинул ноги, позволяя обхватить яйца, и ему нравилось, черт возьми, все это нравилось. 

  


***

Джей-Джей проснулся от резкой, шумной музыки. Тревожный сон после алкоголя и короткой ночи подкидывал кошмары и странные, сюрреалистичные картинки. Он то выплывал из них, вспоминал, что лежит в номере, на своей кровати, что надо встать, выпить таблетку, воды, помыться, что пора собираться, то снова проваливался и бежал, прыгал, падал, прятался, и ему было страшно и тревожно.

Джей-Джей подтащил телефон ближе к себе, выключил звук, вгляделся в экран. Пропущенные звонки, сообщения, напоминания, будильник — его-то когда успел поставить? Он застонал и опрокинулся на спину. Кожу на животе стягивало, словно пластырем. Джей-Джей пощупал слипшиеся, как в плёнке, волосы, поднял голову посмотреть, что там, удивился, откуда синяк рядом с пупком. И над соском.

И до него дошло. Твою мать. Он застонал и спрятал голову под подушку. Как, как, блядь, он мог в это вляпаться? Переспать с Джакометти. Джей-Джей ударил кулаком по подушке, закрывающей лицо. Их кто-нибудь видел, нет? Когда они ушли с банкета, как Крис оказался в его номере? Джей-Джей сам позвал? 

Блядский банкет. Джей-Джей, сгорая от стыда и ненависти к самому себе, перевернулся, сел, спустил ноги на пол. А Изабелла? Что он ей скажет? Джей-Джей поднялся с кровати, переборол подкатившую к горлу тошноту и, пошатываясь, побрёл, шлёпая босыми ногами, до ванной. 

Шея, грудь и даже плечи сзади были покрыты пятнами раздражения от щетины, царапинами, едва видимыми и явными засосами. Сучий потрох. Джей-Джей встал под душ, ожесточённо намылил мочалку. Кожа ныла от прикосновений. 

Нужно быстро, очень быстро собраться и бежать отсюда, пока никого не встретил. Потом всё быстро забудется. Кто знает, было-не было. Мало ли, что они в номере делали. Чуланонт днями и ночами пасётся у Кацуки, когда Виктор уезжает по своим делам. А может, и с ним вместе. И ничего. А если Джакометти начнёт болтать, то Джей-Джей скажет, что тот выдумывает, и все знают, насколько тот озабочен собственной сексуальностью. 

Да, он именно так и поступит. Джей-Джей, воодушевлённый найденным решением, наспех обтёрся полотенцем, вгляделся в неаккуратную щетину на щеках и подбородке, решил, что сойдёт. Зачесал волосы назад, оголил зубы и сложил руки в знаке короля Джей-Джея.

Телефон снова разрывался, вздрагивая на тумбочке. Он, прыгая на одной ноге и пытаясь попасть в джинсы, глянул на экран. Родители, неизвестный номер, Изабелла, снова Изабелла. А нечего было оставлять его одного, теперь пусть волнуется.

В дверь затарабанили:

— Жан, ты в порядке? Мы не можем до тебя дозвониться.

— Да, мам! — крикнул он в ответ. — Я одеваюсь!

— Зайди к нам, когда будешь готов.

Вот уж нет. У родителей были глобальные планы на переговоры с федерацией и новичками в команду, и Джей-Джей точно не собирался в этом участвовать.

— Я что-то не очень себя чувствую, отравился, наверное. Увидимся в аэропорту!

— Но ты же зайдёшь? — насторожилась мама. — Жан, открой дверь.

Джей-Джей вздохнул и уныло поплёлся в прихожую. Мама тревожно оглядела его лицо, принюхалась.

— Фу-у! Ещё бы ты себя хорошо чувствовал. Хуже, чем твой отец вчера. Тогда отдыхай. И дома никаких загулов! — сказала она уже у выхода. Джей-Джей с облегчением выдохнул, прислонившись спиной к стене. — Тебе здесь, кстати, подарок оставили.

Джей-Джей скривился и с неохотой забрал коробку конфет с прикреплённой к ней карточкой.

— Лучше не ешь, — посоветовала мама. И подмигнула: — Если что, я не читала.

Джей-Джей бросил коробку на кровать, завалился следом и лениво потянулся к карточке. 

«Доброе утро, принцесса. Хотел прислать тебе упаковку таблеток, но потом подумал, что у принцесс не может болеть

голова».

Последнее слово было нарочно написано на другой строчке, чтобы Джей-Джей сам догадался о недосказанном. 

Джей-Джей зарычал, разрывая карточку на неровные половины, ещё и ещё, скинул коробку на пол, пнул в угол, она с шелестом проехалась по ковру, глухо ударилась о стену. Он сел обратно, покачиваясь от резкой, острой, как игла, головой боли.


	2. Chapter 2

— Отличный концерт, бро! Ты со своими танцами на микрофоне зажёг, — Джей-Джей рассмеялся, пожал руку Марку, притянул к себе и похлопал его по плечу. Гитара съехала с плеча, Джей-Джей поймал её и повесил обратно. 

Изабелла перецеловалась со всеми в щеку, села за руль. Джей-Джей остался стоять у машины, привалился к ней задом и скрестил руки на груди. Потрепался о пустяках. Июньская ночь была прохладной, свежей. После концерта в гримерке немного выпили, и в груди разливалось тлеющее тепло. 

За клубом их песни громко и фальшиво орали фанатки, Джей-Джей подпел им. Девчонки заметили его, сначала стеснялись, смущённо посмеиваясь, потом подошли ближе. Попросили сфотографироваться, встали рядом, щекоча волосами. От них пахло духами, сигаретами, сладким алкоголем. Джей-Джей приобнял рыжую, посмотрел сверху вниз, растянул губы то ли в усмешке, то ли в улыбке на одну сторону — считал, что так сексуальнее, и подмигнул в камеру. Рыжая осмелела, провела ладонью по его спине, словно невзначай огладила задницу:

— Ого, какие мышцы! Я видела по телеку, как ты выступаешь, очень круто, представляю, сколько в них силищи! 

Джей-Джей нарочно похвастался, согнул руку, демонстрируя бицепс. Девчонки протянули визгливое «о-о-о», вмешался Марк:

— Вы посмотрите, какие должны быть мускулы, — он скрестил руки за головой, потряс бёдрами из стороны в сторону. Девчонки захихикали и охотно облепили его. Парни предложили завалиться в «Сосны и шишки».

— Я пас, — Джей-Джей выставил ладони впереди себя. Рыжая подсунула билет для автографа, он спросил её имя, написал что-то про Лиззи и мечту. Поставил знак «JJ» вместо подписи.

— Точно не останешься?

Джей-Джей покаянно развёл руками:

— Не могу, у родителей давно планы на ужин. 

— Ладно, бывай. Послезавтра на репетиции? 

— Непременно.

Он подмигнул не отводящей от него взгляд рыжей, наконец распрощался, захлопнул дверь. Изабелла уже пристегнулась, и в темноте её лицо казалось синим от бликов экрана. 

— Со всеми наобнимался? — Изабелла убрала телефон, повернула ключ зажигания. Мотор заработал, и она вытянулась вверх, выглядывая дорогу. 

— Ну чего ты, — потянулся к ней Джей Джей, облепил руками, слюняво чмокнул в подбородок. — Я же только твой, весь чемпион страны для тебя, ты должна сама себе завидовать.

Он облизал её ухо, мурлыкнул:

— Может, мы остановимся где-нибудь по дороге? За тем поворотом есть отличный парк, — забрался рукой под юбку, мазнул пальцами по трусам. Между её ног было жарко, немного влажно, мягко и гладко. 

— Не видишь, я за рулём, — нарочно недовольно проворчала Изабелла, быстро отпихнула его пальцы, погладила напоследок.

Джей-Джей с разочарованным выдохом откинулся на сиденье, накрутил прядь её волос, распустил обратно и резко наклонился к магнитоле.

— Оставь эту, — попросила Изабелла. Играла какая-то попса. 

— Да ну, — протянул Джей-Джей, переключил больше из вредности, чем ему действительно не нравилась, бездумно забарабанил по коленке в такт музыке.

  
  


Изабелла припарковалась у кустов цветущих роз, навстречу, виляя хвостом, выбежала лайка.

— Привет, привет, Хлоя, моя девочка. Соскучилась, соскучилась, да? — Джей-Джей опустился на колени, потрепал её по холке. Лайка норовила облизать его лицо, тыкалась носом.

— Жан, Жан приехал! — с крыльца кубарем скатились Алекс и Ноэми, с разбегу бросились на хохочущего Джей-Джея, повалили его на землю, собака повизгивала от восторга и носилась вокруг них.

— Мы уже заждались вас, — из дома вышла мама. 

Джей-Джей встал на одно колено, с рычанием подхватил Алекса и Ноэми под мышки, поднялся, закружился с ними и побежал к дому. Дети радостно завизжали, дрыгая ногами, лайка потрусила рядом, высунув язык.

— Открывай! — Джей-Джей повернулся к двери тем боком, где висела Ноэми. Она нажала на ручку и они всем клубком, вместе с лайкой, ввалились в холл, рассыпались по ковру.

Отец махнул из своего угла. На большом экране застыла картинка чьего-то проката. 

— А я прыгнул четверной тулуп раньше Ноэми, — похвастался Алекс. 

— Неправда! — заспорила она.

— Правда!

— Зато ты недокручиваешь и чаще падаешь!

— Зато мне «удочка» не нужна! 

Ноэми, не выдержав, треснула Алекса, тот ответил, оба заорали в голос. Джей-Джей заткнул уши и беззвучно засмеялся.

— Как ты это выдерживаешь? — спросил он маму, отодвинул стул для Изабеллы, ткнул пальцем в Хлою:

— Сидеть.

Лайка послушно опустилась рядом, виляя хвостом. 

— Думаешь, ты лучше был? Не подкармливай её, и так располнела, — мама налила густой сырный суп, поставила тарелки перед Джей-Джеем и Изабеллой, крикнула в сторону лестницы: — Алекс, Ноэми, вы есть будете? 

— Нет, мы только пирог!

Шум и крики переместились на второй этаж, на кухне стало неожиданно тихо. Джей-Джей наклонился к лайке, потрепал её по густой шерсти:

— Потому что кому-то надо бегать по утрам, да, девочка? Как я уехал, только задний двор и видит.

— Теперь иди и мой руки. Сборы начнутся, и на задний двор некому выпускать станет, хоть с собой на каток бери.

Джей-Джей вернулся из ванной, постелил на колени салфетку.

— Много учеников приезжает? — он повозил по дну ложкой, наклонился попробовать, зашипел: горячий.

— Не спеши. Белла, передай Жану хлеба. Нет, не этого, с семечками, — мама пододвинула к ним салат, положила себе две ложки, потерявшихся на белой тарелке-морской раковине. — Человек тридцать. Пары, танцоры… Алан, сколько у нас одиночников?

— М-м? — отец отвлекся тот от экрана. — Как Жан, человек пять, может. Остальных даже в одну группу не поставишь.

— Я вообще такой один, — возмутился Джей-Джей. — Очень вкусно, спасибо, мам.

— Подожди, сейчас тыквенный пирог достану. Белла, возьмёшь подставку?

Изабелла, вставая, незаметно погладила его по колену, чтобы не расстраивался.

— Один, один, — мама ушла на кухню, крикнула оттуда: — Мы тебе не говорили? К нам на сборы приезжает Джакометти. Если ему понравится, он останется здесь тренироваться, представляешь?

Ложка звонко упала на стол.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Что зачем? — удивилась мама, принесла в тканевых рукавицах стеклянную форму, опустила на подставку. 

— Зачем вы его позвали? — повторил Джей-Джей. Внутри клокотала ярость, перемешанная с безудержным, животным страхом.

— Мы не звали… Он ищет тренера, скажи, Алан? Ещё после Чемпионата Мира общались. Он такой вежливый и доброжелательный, тебе понравится.

О, ему уже очень понравилось.

— Вежливый? Вы так набираете учеников? После ухода Виктора я могу получить золотую медаль на всех соревнованиях. И вы что делаете, — он вскочил, сдёрнул с колен салфетку. Мама переглянулась с Изабеллой, но Джей-Джея уже несло, — приглашаете прямого конкурента. На, смотри, что он умеет, сделай лучше. Мы же не хотим, чтобы наш сын стал чемпионом!

Он швырнул салфетку на стол, попытался выбраться, запнулся о ножку стула. Изабелла и мама с обеих сторон подхватили его.

— Жан, что ты говоришь! Ты же никогда не был таким. Всегда считал, что никакие препятствия тебе не страшны. А теперь думаешь, будто Кристофф будет за тобой следить? У него отличный лутц, кстати, ты и сам мог бы перенять его технику.

Джей-Джей вырвал от них руки. обернулся к отцу за поддержкой. Тот молча смотрел на них с дивана, и на экране беззвучно катался Крис.

— Значит, вы уже думаете, что ему улучшить? — нервно усмехнулся Джей-Джей. — Отлично. Продолжайте в том же духе. Но без меня, поехали, Изабелла!

— Жан!

— Чтобы в понедельник был как штык на тренировке, — бросил в спину отец.

С лестницы на него испуганными глазами смотрели Алекс и Ноэми. И Джей-Джей, как бы в нём ни кипела яростная обида, не смог спорить при них.

  
  


Изабелла выехала на центральные оживленные улицы, не глядя, протянула к нему руку, сжала бедро. 

— Чего ты взбеленился? Подумаешь, Джакометти. К нам каждый год кто-нибудь на сборы приезжает. Помнишь, Отабек даже тренировался с тобой. Помогло им это? 

Джей-Джей молчал, стараясь погасить нарастающей раздражение. 

— Э-эй, — Изабелла сбавила скорость, с нажимом огладила ладонью промежность. 

Джей-Джей двумя пальцами поднял её руку и положил обратно на руль. 

— Ну что с тобой? 

— Ничего. На дорогу смотри, — оборвал её Джей-Джей, согнул ногу, поставил ступню на сиденье и отвернулся к окну. Изабелла промолчала, в машине повисло тягостная, плотная тишина. Она включила радио, потянулась выбрать волну волну.

— Оставь! — резко оборвал её Джей-Джей.

— Там реклама.

— Я слушаю, — выплюнул Джей-Джей. Руки сжались в кулаки, и он спрятал их в рукава, чтобы Изабелла не заметила.

***

Организационный сбор, инструктаж и распределение Джей-Джей проигнорировал. Он и раньше не приходил — зачем, если одни из ведущих тренеров его родители. Но сегодня особенно хотелось отодвинуть их встречу с Крисом. 

Джей-Джей долго наматывал круги по квартире, собирал сумку, менял вещи, разбирал обратно, пока Изабелла не взъелась:

— Еще две минуты и ты пойдёшь пешком. У меня два показа в Скарборо, я туда на автобусе не поеду. Давно бы забрал свою машину от родителей. 

— Иду я, иду, — Джей-Джей впервые пожалел, что он не вправе остаться дома и полусемейная шутка про личного водителя обернулась невозможностью спрятаться и побыть одному. 

  
  


Он опоздал на вводную лекцию про питание: что есть, как пить, чем перекусывать, чтобы не падать в обморок и не заваливать прыжки под своим весом. 

—… углеводы и жиры не враги. Еда ваш союзник. Даже для девушек с их еженедельным взвешиванием. 

Джей-Джей, полусогнувшись, пробрался на свободное место, улыбнулся, помахал рукой знакомым. 

В зале засмеялась, кто-то крикнул:

— По два раза в день не хотите? 

— Я? Очень хочу, но вы испугаетесь.

Джей-Джей вытащил телефон, низко опустил его между колен, пролистал ленту. 

— То количество энергии, которое вы расходуете на тренировках, намного выше потребности обычного человека. На сборах вам предлагается уже сформированный набор блюд, и я буду следить, чтобы те, кто пытается голодать, его съедали. А у некоторых и отбирать лишнее. Я могу, поверьте. 

Слова диетолога снова вызвали смех. Джей-Джей поставил лайк под постом с недавним концертом, прочитал комментарии. Плечо жгло. Он передёрнулся, покрутил головой. Следом запылали спина, шея, затылок, будто за ним неотрывно наблюдали. Джей-Джей сделал вид, что просто осматривает зал, медленно обвёл взглядом сидящих. И не сразу догадался, кто из них Крис. Узнал раньше, чем понял. В обычном чёрном джемпере, с зачёсанными назад волосами, в очках Крис был почти незаметен. Сидел у дальней стены, слушал лекцию, иногда наклонялся к соседу, тихо переговариваясь.

Джей-Джей отвернулся и потёр шею. Телефон не спасал, в одном помещении с Крисом воздух словно вибрировал. 

На катке их неизбежно внесли в одну группу, и Джей-Джей злился на Криса за то, что у того хватило наглости явиться, словно ничего не произошло. На родителей, хотя они и были ни при чем. Как Крис с ними разговаривает после всего? Сначала я трахал вашего сына, а потом решил договориться о сборах. Если бы мама знала, она бы точно не стояла сейчас за бортиком и не показывала ему, что делать на тренировке. 

С этим пора было заканчивать. Джей-Джей подловил его в раздевалке, Крис спокойно переодевался, перекидываясь общими фразами с бельгийцами.

— Подожди, — перехватил его Джей-Джей. Крис молча стоял рядом, пока остальные не вышли. Джей-Джей еле держался, злясь на их неторопливость.

Стоило раздевалке опустеть, он схватил Криса за грудки, развернул на злой, бешеной силе, приложил спиной о стену. 

— Ты специально приехал? Чего ты хочешь? Надеешься, что я буду постоянно под тебя ложиться? 

Крис неспешно, даже аккуратно отцепил его руки. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь об одноразовом сексе. Мы прекрасно провели ночь, нам обоим понравилось, но не вижу ни одной причины, по которой я должен преследовать или наоборот отказываться от интересной перспективы из-за тебя. 

Джей-Джей разжал руки и внимательно смотрел Крису в глаза, пытаясь понять, насколько он говорит правду. 

— Даже если так. Мне не нравится, что ты здесь, — упрямо заявил он. 

— И что? 

— Это мои родители! 

— Но не ты же, — легко пожал плечами Крис, отвернулся к шкафчикам, убрал свой рюкзак, показывая, что разговор окончен.

Джей-Джей сжал кулаки. Чем пригрозить? Всё рассказать родителям? Смешно. Но терпеть Криса рядом он не собирался. 

— Давай заключим пари. Как Плисецкий и Кацуки. Я выиграю, ты уезжаешь. 

— А я выиграю, ты ложишься под меня? — усмехнулся Крис. И добавил раньше, чем Джей-Джей взорвался вас ответ: — Нет, я не спорю на секс и медаль. Одного у меня и так хватает, а второе слишком дорого, чтобы рисковать. 

Джей-Джей запрокинул голову, посмотрел из-под ресниц. 

— Значит, не уедешь? 

Крис покачал головой. 

— Не из-за тебя. Только если сам решу, что мне не подходят Алан и Натали как тренера. 

— Или ты им.

Крис мягко засмеялся, закрывая шкафчик. 

— Или я им. Но я уже большой мальчик и хорошо знаю, чего хочу. В отличие от тебя.

Джей-Джей вспыхнул, как спичка, дёрнулся навстречу, но дверь в раздевалку распахнулась, заглянула мама:

— Жан, Кристофф, вы идете? Только вас ждём.

Крис приглашающе вытянул руку. Джей-Джей нервно улыбнулся, вышел с прямой спиной. 

— Я же говорила, что вы подружитесь, — довольно шепнула мама в коридоре, и Джей-Джею стало обидно от её уверенности в Крисе. Как он всех обманул, пролез в их команду? Скоро доберётся до семьи. Как кукушонок, выживающий из гнезда родных птенцов.

***

Джей-Джей разминался, демонстративно не обращая внимая на Криса. Круг, второй, разогрел ноги в широком, быстром «фонарике», помахал руками. 

Подмывало оглянуться на Криса, убедиться, что тот видит — Джей-Джей его не замечает. Пустое место, пшик. Проехали и забыли. 

Он все-таки не выдержал, посмотрел украдкой, делая вид, что скользит вперёд. Крис тоже не смотрел. Покрутил корпусом, головой, кистями, плечами, повернулся из стороны в сторону. Обычный, нормальный, словно и не он сначала трахал его в номере отеля, а потом приперся в Канаду, будто в Европе закончились тренера разом. Вон, в России переизбыток, даже на Японию хватает. Пусть валит туда. 

Отец вышел на лёд, поздоровался со всеми за руку:

— Как настроение, рабочее? Разогрелись? Встаньте в шахматной порядке, чтобы меня было видно и начнём с простейшего. Крюк вперёд внутрь, выкрюк наоборот и… — он встал к ним спиной, повернулся вполоборота, — и следом твиззлы, но сначала я на вас посмотрю. Поехали. 

  
  


В перерыве пришла Изабелла и Джей-Джей почти с облегчением картинно притормозил, стёсывая стружку льда. 

— Привет, — он перевесился через бортик, притянул её, положив руку на затылок, и жарко, с языком поцеловал. 

— Ого, — Изабелла блеснула глазами, отстранившись, — Что это тебя так вдохновило? 

Она облизала губы, заботливо вытерла помаду с лица Джей-Джея. Он послушно позволял ей, надеясь, что Крис видит. У него есть девушка, армия поклонников, у него все нормально. 

Вечером, после тренажёрного зала Джей-Джей привычно раскатывался, не задумываясь над движениями. Всё откровенные следил за Крисом. Тот вернулся к борту, переговорил с тренером, кивнул, отпил воды и пошёл на круг, неторопливыми, широкими шагами. Их взгляды пересеклись и Джей-Джей резко отвернулся, делая вид, что по-прежнему не замечает его. 

К прыжкам подключилась мама:

— Начинаем с одинарных и по очереди двойной, тройной.

К четверным вернулась Изабелла. Джей-Джей первый раз неловко упал, второй наоборот красиво посадил, мягко спружинил на правой ноге. Раздались аплодисменты, он показал свой фирменный знак, махнул рукой, чтобы пересмотреть видео.

— Хороший лутц, принцесса, — раздалось позади. — Только заход надо покороче. Чего же ты полкатка к нему готовишься? Зрители уснут, пока дождутся квада. 

Джей сжал зубы, хрустнули косточки на стиснутых в кулаки пальцах. Сучий сын. Как он мог подумать, что Крис отстанет от него? Хотелось съездить ему по лицу, словно в подростковых драках, когда он доказывал, кто из них девочка, а кто олдовый рокер. Развернулся с едкой ухмылкой и скрестил руки с растопыренными большим и указательным пальцем. 

— Джей-Джей стайл, куда тебе понять. 

Мама с тревогой наблюдала за ними, и Джей-Джей заставил себя откатиться от Криса. Он выбешивал его своим присутствием. Воздух раскалялся, искрил так, что становилось трудно дышать. 

Джей-Джей скомкано закончил тренировку, огрызнулся на подошедшего отца, сбежал в раздевалку. Плохо надетый пластиковый чехол соскочил с лезвия, Джей-Джей чиркнул зубцом по полу, успел наступить на другую ногу, замахал руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Внутри дёрнул испугом, и он выругался от бессилия 

— Чёрт, черт! — Джей-Джей ударил кулаком по стене, оперся о неё ладонью и покачал головой. 

Крис был как авария, которая длилась секунды, минуты, а последствия приходилось расхлёбывать долгие годы. 


	3. Chapter 3

Следующие дни Крис вёл себя так, словно они едва знакомы. Два фигуриста из разных стран. Садился в другой половине зала на коротких лекциях по травмам и спортивным добавкам. Коротко кивал в столовой, ел за одним столом с бельгийцами. Ухоженный мужик с тщательной небрежностью в бородке на скулах и под нижней губой, причёске, в свитерах с высоким воротом и очках. Независимый, красивый. Если не знать, что на самом деле скрывается за внешней привлекательностью.

В группе быстро заметили:

— Эй, Джей-Джей, что-то не так? Ты в последнее время сам не свой. То забываешь слова, то репетируешь, как будто готовишься к «грэмми».

— Сезон начался, никак не могу втянуться после отпуска, — отмахнулся Джей-Джей.

— После какого? Всех двух недель, одну из которых мы зависали в Гравенхёрсте, а вторую ты куролесил по Италии с Изабеллой и своими модельерами в охоте за тканью?

— Это больше Белла, я пил кофе и кормил голубей.

— И делал селфи у каждого куста, мы видели твою ленту в инстаче, — выставил на него указательный палец Марк.

Джей-Джей заставил себя рассмеяться, спрятался за знаком из растопыренных пальцев. Ему не с кем было поделиться случившимся, рассказать, и это тоже угнетало, мешало как сбруя запряженной лошади.

На банкете по случаю окончания сборов Джей-Джей искрил, раздавал автографы, будто на сессии после пресс-конференции или концерта, позволил уговорить себя спеть один из их хитов под ритмичное хлопанье и топанье.

Мама смеялась, чокалась бокалом шампанского, между столами бегали Наоми и Алекс.

Джей-Джей любил такие вечеринки, как рыба — воду, если бы бесконечно не натыкался на Криса. Он сменил чёрный джемпер и джинсы на брюки и белую футболку-поло, и так же перетекал между столиками, словно протягивал щупальцы своего внимания ко всем сразу. Хотелось вывести его из себя. Показать остальным, кто такой Крис, задеть его.

— Значит, не уедешь? — спросил Джей-Джей. Он взял с тарелки наколотые на шпажку сыр и оливки. Повернулся к Крису, медленно стянул их зубами, друг за другом.

Крис проследил за его губами, посмотрел в глаза, усмехнулся, включаясь в игру.

— Пока меня здесь всё устраивает.

Джей-Джей дожевал сыр, кивая. Поправил воротник на его футболке, похлопал по груди.

— Говорят, у нас трудно… удержаться. Некоторым приходится уходить туда, где проще найти желаемое.

— Спасибо за совет.

Крис молча смотрел на него, словно ожидая продолжения, и Джей-Джею пришлось довольствоваться их неудавшимся разговором. Он плавно развернулся на каблуках и запустил двумя пальцами шпажку в опустевшую тарелку.

Вечером, после банкета Джей-Джей едва не врезался в Криса. Тот увлечённо целовался с парницей из Италии, сжимая в ладони её светлые волосы. Джей-Джей остановился, словно упал в снег.

Джей-Джей должен был радоваться, что Крис нашёл себе новое увлечение, но закипающая, ревнивая злость твердила — ему всё равно с кем. Ты лишь один из многих, из череды его одноразовых любовников. Вчера с тобой, сегодня с ней, завтра он снова начнёт намекать на их близость, словно рассчитывая на продолжение.

— Что там? — спросила за его спиной Изабелла.

Джей-Джей покачал головой.

— Ничего. Пойдём на улицу, подышим.

***

Крис постоянно был рядом: на тренировках в спортивном зале, на катке. Бежал рядом кросс по пересечённой местности в пригороде Торонто, перепрыгивал скобы-препятствия, скакал на одной ноге вверх на горку по тёмным квадратам и вниз — по светлым. Отжимания, приседания с грузом, ноги к перекладине, скручивания на тугой резинке — Джей-Джею некуда было от него спрятаться. От тёмных пятен пота на груди и спине, от влажного лба, частого дыхания, открытых шорт и маек с глубокими проймами, вида тугих, выносливых мышц.

Крис отказался от спора, но Джей-Джей соревновался с ним каждый день. Прыгнуть дальше, выше, больше, пробежать быстрее.

— Я сначала испугалась вашего соперничества, но, похоже, от него есть польза, — призналась мама, когда они выходили из кика канадского этапа гран-при с бесспорным первым местом.

Джей-Джею хотелось то ли рассмеяться, то ли заплакать от всеобщей слепоты. Ничего не подозревающая Изабелла ставила лайки под постами Криса в инстаграмме:

— Крутые фотки. Ты бы так смог? — подмигнула она, показывая на его полуобнаженный снимок. Интересно, думал Джей-Джей, как бы она говорила, если бы знала, что Крис трахал её парня.

Джей-Джей и сам устал от своего напряжённого внимания к Крису, болезненного притяжения, и всё равно следил, ожидая подвоха.

Было странно смотреть, как его соперник накатывает свою программу. Видеть его преимущества. У Челестино он тренировался с Кацуки и Чуланотом, но это было давно, и они оба не дотягивали до его уровня. Джей-Джей привык чувствовать себя первым, лучшим. «Я смотрю в зеркало и вижу короля», — это про него. Крис был равен, несмотря на свой возраст и травмы. Но хуже другое — программы Криса были концентрированным воплощением его сексуальности. Смотрите, ешьте, слюной не захлебнитесь. И это тоже неожиданно раздражало.

Крис проехался по диагонали катка змейкой на двух ногах, но одной, покрутился твиззлами.

— Давай кораблики, внешнее, внутреннее ребро, — крикнула мама, и Крис послушно заскользил полукругом, сомкнув руки за спиной.

— Красиво, да? — сказала мама с почти осязаемым удовольствием. Джей-Джей фыркнул. Нарочно отвернулся, посмотрел, как отец гоняет мелких на вращениях.

В Крисе было что-то кошачье, дикое, мягкое и опасное. Над катком играла Бейли Айлиш с сумасшедшим мальчиком.

Ещё не хватало его бояться. Джей оттолкнулся, выехал на середину.

— Начинай с ритта, — отвлеклась мама на него, Джей-Джей кивнул.

Риттбергер давался особенно трудно. Одинарный, двойной — едва ли не проще тулупа. Четверной разваливался во все стороны. Джей-Джей напрыгивал его то набирая, то снижая скорость.

— Сильнее замах рукой, закрути себя, — командовала мама. Разбирали на медленных, пошаговых точках-засечках. Джей-Джей от усталости задел одну ногу другой, ударился о лёд.

— Заканчивай, — покачал головой отец.

— Нет, — упрямо мотнул головой Джей-Джей. Подъехал к бортику, вытер лицо полотенцем, отпил воды. — Ещё немного. Скоро кубок Ростелекома, риттбергер нестабилен. Я не могу сейчас уйти.

Алан помялся, решая.

— Я бы остался, но нужно отвезти домой Алекса и Ноэми, у них школа с утра. Не усердствуй. Лучше поделай на земле. И позвони Изабелле, там такой дождь, скоро Торонто смоет вместе с нашим домом.

Джей-Джей кивнул, не вслушиваясь. Он вылетал из прыжка в четырёх случаях из десяти. Слишком часто и много. Крис пытался встрять в тренировки, но Джей-Джей оттолкнул его раньше, чем тот успел приблизиться. С лутцем он и правда помог, но терпеть его руки на бёдрах, дыхание, тепло тела — лучше провести лишний час на льду.

Алан отдал ключи, и Джей-Джею оставалось закрыть каток. Он прошёлся по этажу, выключил свет в тренерской.

— Есть кто? — крикнул в спортзал, надеясь, что никого из малышни не придётся искать ночью. Запер дверь. Заглянул в раздевалку. Уже хотел выйти, как заметил свисающую из ящику тесёмку. Джей-Джей подошёл ближе, рюкзак казался ему знакомым. Таким знакомым, что вряд ли мог быть у кого-то, кроме Криса — с флагом Швейцарии вместо лейбла и вышитыми коньками поверху.

Если Крис кого-то ебёт в коридорах комплекса, он лично открутит ему яйца, подумал Джей-Джей. И засушит на память. Он ворвался в туалет, похлопал кабинками, прислушался к душевым. Где-то вдалеке негромко играла музыка. Джей-Джей медленно пошёл на звук, чтобы не потерять его.

Он остановился у двери зала хореографии, нажал на ручку и осторожно приоткрыл её. Пол в коридоре прочертила узкая полоска света. Сначала Джей-Джей ничего не увидел, раскрыл шире и прижался лицом к запертой створке, надеясь, что его не заметят.

Перед зеркалом танцевал Крис. Даже не танцевал, он держал руки по балетному прямо и округло, приподнимался на прямых ногах, отскакивал, натягивая носки. То подпрыгивал, то наоборот скользил всей ступнёй назад, вперёд, в сторону. Снова отходил, поднимал ногу высоко назад, медленно опускал и вёл по полу, глубоко прогибаясь в спине. Крис танцевал босиком, в майке и обтягивающих бриджах, и от движений сильно выделялись мышцы на икрах, бедрах.

Внезапно Крис остановился, опустился на полную стопу. Подошёл к стулу, попил воды, наклонился и переключил мелодию.

— Я тебя видел. Либо заходи и любуйся здесь, либо нечего подглядывать, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.

Джей-Джей почувствовал себя пристыженным, вышел из своего укрытия..

— Мне закрывать нужно, — огрызнулся он,

— Значит, закроешь, — легко отозвался Крис. — Присоединишься?

— Это балет, что ли? — зачем-то уточнил Джей-Джей.

— Можно и так сказать, — улыбнулся Крис и встал напротив станка. — Я лет до семи занимался бальными танцами.

— А потом? — спросил Джей-Джей, стягивая кроссовки за задники.

— Потом увидел Никифорова и решил кататься.

— Ну ты даёшь, — рассмеялся Джей-Джей. — А он знает, что лишил мир нового Нуриева?

— Ты тоже считаешь, что балет много потерял? — Крис подмигнул в зеркало, Крис выпрямил ногу на станке, провис, держась одной рукой. — Потянешь меня?

Джей-Джей надавил на бёдра, Крис послушно качнулся ниже.

— И тебя взяли в семь лет в фигурное катание?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Крис, крутанул указательным пальцем в воздухе: — Меняемся. Я и до этого занимался, только не думал о чемпионстве.

Джей-Джей с наслаждением вытянулся на перекладине.

— А теперь думаешь?

Крис надавил ладонью над коленом, чтобы удержать ногу прямой, другой рукой подтолкнул его между лопаток.

— Теперь я в этом уверен, — низко сказал он на ухо Джей-Джею. — Расслабься, ну, я же помню, как ты умеешь расслабляться. Для спортсмена это важно.

Джей-Джей вспыхнул, рывком убрал ногу, резко развернулся к нему.

— Как я, блядь, вообще подумал, что ты можешь быть нормальным? Почему, почему надо всё испортить?

Крис внимательно посмотрел на него, сузил глаза то ли от усталости, то ли пытаясь разглядеть.

— Тебе не нравится то, что я говорю? Скажи-ка, Жан, когда ты врезаешься головой в борт, это больно? Ты точно знаешь, что да. Кто этого не проходил. Потому что лёд за каждое неверное движение наказывает болью. Как дрессировка. А почему же тебе должно быть уютно и комфортно притворяться убеждённым гетеросексуалом и будущим отцом футбольной команды, а?

Джей-Джей сжал кулаки и мотнул головой, как бык:

— В жизни не слышал большей чуши.

— Конечно. Как скажешь. Мне нужно несколько минут и я закончу, — Крис отвернулся к станку, снова закинул ногу на перекладину, скользнул в поперечный шпагат.

Джей-Джей вышел, хлопнув дверью.

На улице шёл ливень, как во время всемирного потопа. Джей-Джей безуспешно вызывал такси добрых полчаса, но то ли никто не хотел ехать в такой дождь, то ли все были заняты. Изабелле звонить не хотелось. Просить её выйти из тёплого дома, разговаривать с ней, быть запертым в одной машине.

— Подвезти? — буднично спросил Крис, раскрывая зонт.

— Обойдусь, — бросил Джей-Джей, не глядя на него.

— Как знаешь, — не расстроился его отказом Крис, уверенно шагнул под дождь. Джей-Джей с тоской смотрел на то, как он сел в хищную чёрную феррари, сложил зонт и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Если решаться, то прямо сейчас, пока Крис не уехал, но Джей-Джей предпочёл бы идти домой пешком, чем просить об услуге. Не после напоминания об их ночи.

Феррари тронулась, выезжая с опустевшей парковки, развернулась по кругу. И остановилась напротив крыльца.

— Садись, — Крис перегнулся через сиденье, открыл ему дверь. Завибрировал телефон, Джей-Джей со вспыхнувшей надеждой заполошно достал его из кармана, посмотрел на экран. Звонила мама.

Решившись, он сбежал по ступенькам и нырнул в машину. Запихал рюкзак ниже в ноги.

— На Вест-кинг.

— И почему я не удивлён? Пристегнись, — посоветовал Крис и рванул с места, как тройной аксель скрутил. Феррари за доли секунды набрала скорость.

— Я включу музыку? — Джей-Джей нажал на магнитолу, не дожидаясь ответа. Тишина в машине угнетала. Крис неожиданно дёрнулся его остановить, но не успел. Из колонок полилась песня Короля Джей-Джея. «Теперь я повелитель мира, и звёздное небо распростёрлось надо мной…».

Джей-Джей ошарашенно смотрел впереди себя, и не мог понять, что ему делать.

— Там и «Опьяненный», под которого я катаюсь, тоже есть, — оправдываясь, сказал Крис.

Джей-Джей помотал головой. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его предали, обманули.

— Останови машину, — потребовал он.

— Я довезу тебя до дома.

— Что? Ты не понял? Высаживай меня, — Джей-Джей повернулся к нему всем телом. Крис невозмутимо проехал последние кварталы под его пристальным взглядом, мягко притормозил. Джей-Джей стремительно выскочил, остановился, удерживая дверь, наклонился вниз:

— Я очень надеюсь, ты пожалеешь, что остался в Торонто, — и с силой хлопнул дверью.

Ливень обрушился на него со всей силой, пока он бежал до подъезда.

На следующее утро Джей-Джей забрал свой «форд» из родительского гаража, понял, что оставил рюкзак с вещами в машине Криса и что тот уже улетел вместе с Натали на китайский этап гран-при.


	4. Chapter 4

— За кого болеем? Или мы против всех? — Изабелла поставила миску с фруктовыми чипсами на низкий столик, забралась на диван, поджала под себя ноги. Джей-Джей вытянул руку в сторону, приглашая, и она прислонилась к его боку.

Джей-Джей добавил звук трансляции. Фигуристов уже объявляли на разминке, во все стороны махал Попович с диким макияжем, даже в лице не изменился Гуанхун. Крис щедро отправил воздушный поцелуй, Изабелла засмеялась, у Джей-Джея ёкнуло сердце.

Марк, гитарист из его группы, рассказывал: когда он встречал бывшую девушку, язык отнимался и немели руки. У Джей-Джея ничего не отваливалось и дыбом не вставало, но Крис нервировал даже на экране. Слепил блёстками и стразами.

— Представляю, как Крис сверкает вживую, — протянула Изабелла и Джей-Джей хмыкнул в ответ.

Крис делал ставку на свою сексуальность, соблазнял всех сразу и никого из них. О ком он думал? О том, что любит кататься, как говорил в интервью? Вряд ли. Попович рвал шаблоны за свою Аню, Чуланот — за Тайланд. Мелкий Плисецкий хотел прогнуть пьедестал, Виктор — победить самого себя. Джей-Джей мечтал стать королём фигурного катания.

Крис коснулся льда на лутце, Изабелла охнула. Нагрязнил по мелочи, показали расстроенную маму за бортом. Комментатор сказал что-то про влияние смены тренера, и Джей-Джей вспыхнул:

— Это к моим родителям зря перешёл? Что он несёт? Да у Джакометти одних вращений на целую минуту, только лёгкие выплюнуть в конце!

Изабелла засмеялась и похлопала его по щеке.

— Не кипятись, отыграется на следующем этапе. 

Джей-Джей замолчал, ошарашенный своей злостью. Он защищал Криса или маму?

***

Крис снимал квартиру в одном из невысоких, малоэтажных домов недалеко от спортивного клуба. Не захотел жить в небоскрёбе, как Джей-Джей, или в коттедже, с гаражом и задним двором, как у родителей.

Джей-Джей отстегнулся, проверил сообщения на телефоне. Посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, словно опасался, что его заметят, надвинул бейсболку со своим фирменным знаком ниже на лоб, накинул капюшон и вышел из машины.

Он мог бы попросить Криса принести его сумку на тренировку, но был уверен, что тот устроит целое представление из  « дорогой, ты у меня кое-что забыл в прошлый раз » или  « снова меняемся одеждой, твоя очередь » . Джей-Джей поднялся по лестнице и нажал на кнопку звонка. 

— Айн минутэ, — глухо донеслось из-за двери, щёлкнул замок, и Джей-Джей уставился на не менее удивлённого Криса.

Крис выгнул брови, улыбнулся сомкнутыми губами, махнул полотенцем вглубь квартиры:

— Привет. Зайдёшь? 

Вид Криса в домашних штанах, футболке и фартуке с рисунком клубники сбивал. Джей-Джей помялся на пороге. В прихожую вышла белая, пушистая кошка. Недоверчиво посмотрела на него, села посередине на ковёр, махнула хвостом.

— Если ты не против, я вернусь на кухню, — сказал Крис громче. — Жарю телятину, нельзя оставлять, сгорит.

Джей-Джей присел на корточки, протянул руку.

— Э-эй, — позвал он кошку. Она согласно поднялась, подбежала к нему, потёрлась о ладонь, потрясла хвостом.

p>  
— Красивая, красивая киса. Как тебя зовут? М-м? — кошка тарахтела и тыкалась головой. 

— Его зовут Бао и это кот, — крикнул Крис.

— Извини, — шепнул Джей-Джей мурлычащему коту. Почесал под подбородком.

Он принюхался — густо пахло мясом, немного специями. Стянул кроссовки, помедлив, снял кофту, повесил сверху бейсболку.

— Я только сумку забрать.

Джей-Джей втиснул руки в карманы джинсов, прислонился плечом к стене. Студия Криса была похожа на пасторальную открытку с видом загородного дома: светлое дерево, нежно-зелёная обивка на кресле и стульях. Кошачьи миски с кормом и водой. Диван спинкой к кухне, плоский экран напротив, книги и цветы на полках.

У него совсем другая: хромированная сталь и чёрное стекло, горящие кнопки техники, подсветка, двойной холодильник, забитый полезными продуктами и добавками.

Джей-Джей бы не удивился, если бы за окном вдруг оказались заливные швейцарские луга вместо Торонто. 

— Сумку? — переспросил Крис. Он ловко переворачивал шипящее от масла и выделяющегося сока мясо, в миске на столешнице лежали нарезанные овощи. — Сумку, точно.

Крис обернулся, опёрся руками позади себя, задумавшись. Бао походя обтёрся о него, лёг на пол. Крис погладил кота босой ступнёй, тот извернулся и цапнул его лапой. Он отдёрнул ногу, погрозил пальцем.

— Осталось вспомнить, куда её положил… — Ты же не думаешь, что я дрочил на твою одежду все эти дни? — подмигнул Крис, и Джей-Джея передёрнуло от одной мысли. Тянуло развернуться и уйти, но там были вещи с его логотипом и оставлять их извращенцу не хотелось.

— Вспомнил, сейчас!

Крис попытался отойти, но под крышкой что-то хлопнуло, и он, ойкнув, подлетел обратно к плите. Зашипел сам, обжёгшись маслом, подхватил пластиковые щипцы. 

— Нет, сейчас точно не получится. Помоги мне лучше. Пожалуйста, — добавил он, видя, что Джей-Джей не собирается двигаться с места. — Поставь вон ту сковородку на широкую конфорку.

Джей-Джей с неохотой подошёл ближе, не понимая, зачем он это делает. Сдвинул сковороду для барбекю с неровным, гофрированным дном, нажал на панель с нарисованными кнопками. 

— Теперь масла подлей немного.

Джей-Джей со скепсисом посмотрел на него, но Крис искренне уставился в ответ:

— Что? У меня руки заняты. Давай. В зелёной бутылке, посмотри, там рафинированное? — Джей-Джей согласно промычал. — Хорошо. Тонкой струйкой и подними сковороду за ручку, чтобы растеклось.

— А ты, я смотрю, знаток, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей, потянулся к миске через Криса, задел его плечо грудью. Прошило жгучим, острым напряжением. Джей-Джей отшатнулся.

— Мне нравится готовить. В этом есть что-то, — Крис, будто не заметив, оторвал кусок от бумажного полотенца, взмахнул им. — Отвлекающее, почти гипнотическое.

Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Джей-Джей прижал к себе миску, медленно выложил кабачки, баклажаны и перец на сковороду, посыпал сверху солью. 

— Когда-то я себе этого позволить не мог. Возьми вилку, ею удобнее поддевать, — мимоходом посоветовал Крис, словно участие Джей-Джея в готовке было решённым делом.

— И чем ты питался? Фастфуд, китайская уличная кухня? — Джей-Джей перевернул овощи по одному, на поверхности остались косые поджаристые полосы.

— Варил пельмени в чайнике. С Виктором Никифоровым.

— Что? — от удивления Джей-Джей подался к нему всем телом. Крис невозмутимо вытирал брызги масла.

— Я был на сборах в России, ещё в юниорах. Есть хотелось постоянно, а там здоровое питание: трава, фрукты, курица. Вечером мы с Виктором сбегали через окно в город, покупали колбасу, вареники, пельмени. Заклеивали пластырем кнопку на чайнике, чтобы не выключался, и вода продолжала кипеть.

Джей-Джей смеялся, запрокидывая голову.

— Это что. У меня же с собой были доллары, в магазинах не принимали, пошли искать обменник. У Виктора тогда волосы отросли чуть ли не до пояса. Он завязал их в хвост на макушке, чтобы на тренировке не мешались, и так и оставил. Забыл, наверное. И вот он стоит у валютного обменника, в коротких шортах и майке, блондин с хвостом. Я внутри, слышу свист, громкие голоса, музыка орет, такая, характерная. Выхожу, а там компания южных мужчин окружили его и явно не понимают, что перед ними парень, а не девушка. Мороженое предлагают, горы-пароходы.

— И… и что дальше? — еле выговорил Джей-Джей сквозь смех.

— А дальше они наконец догадались, и мы удирали, только пыль столбом стояла. Спасибо офп и ежедневным кроссам.

Джей-Джей хохотал так, что заболел живот. 

Он неожиданно увлекся. Под спокойный, мягкий юмор Криса и его истории он дожарил овощи, сложил их в глубокую тарелку. Крис негромко включил музыку, Джей-Джей узнал песню, кривляясь, подпел, Крис подхватил следующую строку, они оба рассмеялись. С подоконника за ними, жмурясь, следил Бао.

— Поужинаешь? Подождут твои репетиции и эссе? 

— Всё-то ты знаешь.

— О тебе трудно не узнать, находясь в Торонто, лучший студент университета.

Джей-Джей хмыкнул, погладил кота, хотел отказаться, но зачем он тогда стоял у плиты. Занял место на диване, развёл руки — ухаживай за мной. Крис, как заправский гарсон, перебросил полотенце через локоть, ловко раскинул тарелки, вилки, ножи, положил мясо и поднял указательный палец вверх:

— Вино. К хорошей еде нужно подавать вино. Нам подойдёт, — он взял с подоконника очки, надел их, раскрыл бар, придирчиво осмотрел бутылки. — Пино-нуар. Не такое сложное, как каберне или бордо, но вкус ярче и с говядиной звучит особенно интересно.

— Я не пью, — покачал головой Джей-Джей.

— Потому что за рулём? — Крис взглянул на него поверх очков. — Можешь остаться у меня.

Джей-Джей передразнил его, но той острой реакции, что прежде, в нем не было. Словно из намёков, предложений Криса исчезла безликая пошлость. 

Ему нравилось внимание, направленное на него. Предупредительность Криса. Как он ухаживал за ним, пододвигал хлеб, салфетки, воду раньше, чем Джей-Джей успевал попросить, как слушал и спрашивал. Ему стало нравится даже то, что Крис его хочет. Подтверждение собственной привлекательности и значимости. 

— Ты выглядишь, как мой дед, когда он читал газету и его отвлекли, — мелочно отомстил Джей-Джей.

— Смейся-смейся, — отмахнулся Крис. — Твоё время ещё впереди, ни один фигурист не уходил от очков. Ладно, раз ты не будешь, налью только себе.

Джей-Джей наколол на вилку и скатал в трубочку блестящий от масла баклажан. 

— Что у тебя не так с короткой? — вспомнил он и ткнул в сторону Криса. — Чуланота легко бы обошёл.

Крис методично разрезал стейк на куски. 

— Будем считать, что я задумался, — он отложил нож, поднял на четверть заполненный бокал.

— Нашёл время думать! Смотри, во Франции не замечтайся, а то останешься без финала.

— А ты будешь за меня болеть? — тонко улыбнулся Крис, поднял бокал вверх, словно чокаясь. — Приятного аппетита.

Джей-Джей согласно промычал с набитым ртом. 

***

Джей-Джей отправил Крису сообщение с поднятым большим пальцем после золота на французском этапе. Крис пожелал ему победы на Ростелекоме и ещё раз — перед произвольной. Они не успели увидеться в промежутке, Крис только прилетел после гала, отходил от джет-лага, Джей-Джей уже собирался в аэропорт. И Джей-Джею неожиданно нравилась мысль, что они все за него: фан-клуб, Изабелла, родители, Крис. 

Особенно Крис. Джей-Джей находил извращённое, возбуждающее удовольствие в том, как тот следит за его жизнью, катанием. Слушает его музыку. Тогда, в машине, он чувствовал себя, будто Крис залез личное, лелеемое, натопал грязными сапогами. Сейчас увлечённость Криса выглядела иначе. Джей-Джей хотел, чтобы тот желал его — внимания, любви, дружбы. И страдал от того, что ему не получить ничего из этого. 

На финал гран-при летели все вместе, Джей-Джей обнимал Изабеллу, шутил с девушками из фан-клуба. Крис сидел рядом с багажом, в очках, чёрном свитере с высоким воротом и джинсах. Читал книгу, с кем-то переписывался по телефону, пил кофе в стаканчике с логотипом аэропорта. Джей-Джей бросал на него взгляды, надеясь поймать встречный: ты видишь, сколько вокруг меня людей, как я популярен. Смотри, любуйся, но не подходи, не трогай.

  
  


Джей-Джей присвистнул, запрокинув голову: верхние этажи отеля в Барселоне терялись между облаков. Вытянул ручку у чемодана, махнул таксисту. Их поселили с Изабеллой на разных этажах, разделяя фигуристов и сочувствующих.

Джей-Джей разложил вещи, быстро ополоснулся, выглянул в окно. Вечерело, и в сумерках зажигались огни соседних высоток. Он расчесал пальцами влажные волосы, переоделся к ужину. Проверил телефон, ключ от номера, надел часы. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало перед выходом. На подбородке вскакивал прыщ, Джей-Джей прижал его пальцем, поморщился. 

Он хотел зайти к родителям, повернул по коридору, и чуть не споткнулся: у двери номера Крис упоённо целовался с той же парницей из Италии, что и на банкете после сборов. Джей-Джею хотелось отшвырнуть её, запретить приближаться. Это моё, бешено полыхнуло внутри. Крис не имел права смотреть на других, не после того, что он делал. Соблазнял, лез в его жизнь, осаждал намёками. 

Джей-Джей приблизился, демонстративно откашлялся, оскалился:

— Я отвлеку ненадолго, — на извинения его не хватило. Протянул руку ладонью вверх: — Ключ.

Крис посмотрел на него, выгнув бровь. Достал из кармана магнитную карточку. Итальянка удивлённо переводила взгляд между ними, не понимая, что происходит. 

Джей-Джей почти впихнул его в номер, захлопнул дверь. Не стал зажигать лампы, в номере было сумрачно, света от фонарей и соседних окон не хватало. Но Джей-Джей и так помнил, как выглядели губы Криса, его глаза. Ещё немного, и он бы трахался с той итальянкой, а утром опять вился вокруг него, делая вид, что именно Джей-Джей — центр его жизни.

Он шумно дышал, раздувая ноздри. Крис попытался что-то спросить, голос подвёл, и Джей-Джей стиснул кофту у него на груди, рванул на себя. Он был готов ударить, поцеловать, кинуть своего внимания, как кость собаке, чтобы не смел отвлекаться. 

Хуже того, он сам болезненно желал забрать Криса, целиком, напиться, чтобы не тянуло к нему. Насытиться до тошноты, когда тело перестанет ныть, а сам — думать о нём.

— Не смей к ней приближаться! 

Джей-Джей дёрнул его за волосы, вжимая в себя. Толкнулся бёдрами, член упирался в трусы, штаны. Джей-Джей ощущал тело Криса, его тепло, твёрдость, и от того, что он наконец рядом, живой, настоящий, сносило крышу. Хотелось зарычать, искусать его, оставить свой след. Что ты со мной сделал, сука, что?

Джей-Джей надавил на плечи Криса, заставил сесть на кровать, упал на его колени следом, раскачивая бёдрами. Потянул руку Криса к своим штанам. Он не собирался ничего просить, но мог бы. Легко. Стыда не было, ничего не осталось, кроме оглушающего желания трахаться, кончить в него, в его руку, в его рот, всё равно, лишь бы сейчас, немедленно.

— Подожди, подожди, не спеши, — Крис, загнанно дышал, с трудом удерживал его. Джей-Джей и правда зарычал, глубинным, грудным звуком, рванул обратно к нему, преодолевая сопротивление. Оглушающее, звериное «дай» выламывало, заставляло выпрыгнуть из себя, но получить желаемое. 

— Не торопись! — Крис стянул его волосы в кулаке, заставил прогнуться. Джей-Джей посмотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, облизал губы. Тяжело было даже дышать. Крис обвёл его рот большим пальцем. Джей-Джей втянул его в рот, прикусывая.

— Чёрт, ты как дьявол-искуситель, — коротко засмеялся Крис. — То не смотришь, ходишь мимо, как за стеной, то разговариваешь, будто мы друзья не разлей вода, то вдруг прорывает плотину, и ни одного выжившего поблизости.

— Хватит болтать, — хрипло приказал Джей-Джей, проехался пахом по его бёдрам. Крис покачал головой:

— Нет, не так быстро.

— Почему, что ещё? — Джей-Джей вскочил, его колотило от злости, мгновенно вспыхнувшей из расплавившегося желания.

—Хватит бегать, хватит прятаться от себя. Я не буду за ширмой, Жан. Меня не спрячешь под кроватью, не уберешь в шкаф. 

— Что? — недобро оскалился Джей-Джей. — Шкаф, кровать. Ты о чём, дорогой? Я тебя никуда и не приглашал.

Крис усмехнулся в ответ, вздернул подбородок, повёл ладонью в воздухе, чтобы Джей-Джей продолжал, ни в чем себе не отказывал. Но ему нечего было сказать. Я просто хочу тебя? Дай мне кончить? Каждое его слово противоречило прежнему, и Джей-Джей не понимал, как они уживаются в нём вместе. 

Крис, это он во всём виноват. Джей-Джей попятился к двери, выскочил из номера. Его трясло от ненависти к себе, Крису, от обжигающей ярости. 

***

« Мы идём в ресторан »

« ? »

Джей-Джей прочитал сообщения, перевернул телефон обратно экраном вниз. Над головой белел потолок номера в отеле. Он глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание и медленно выдохнул через приоткрытые губы. Надо вставать, встречаться с Изабеллой, с остальными, делать вид, что всё нормально. Джей-Джей стайл. 

« Спускайся в холл » , — написал он в ответ, рывком поднялся с кровати. 

К окнам отеля липли фанатки мелкого Плисецкого, мимо прошёл гордый, как атомный ледокол, герой Казахстана.

— Отабек, поужинаешь с нами? — позвал его Джей-Джей, надеясь не остаться с Изабеллой наедине. Алтын предсказуемо отказался. Изабелла сцепилась с Плисецким, Джею-Джею пришлось влезать в их перепалку, выслушивать про возомнивших о себе невесть что юниорах. 

Джей-Джей согласно кивал, ковыряясь в паэлье. Он так и не понял, откуда свалилась вся эта толпа, как филиал участников мужского одиночного. Стало обидно, что ему Отабек отказал, а Плисецкий в первый день знакомства его развёл на кафе. Крис сидел напротив, смотрел сквозь него, болтал с Пхичитом. Вспомнили о прошлогоднем концерте Кацуки.

— ...И мне пришлось танцевать голым на шесте, — мечтательно вставил Крис, и Джей-Джей почувствовал, как у него скрипят сжатые зубы. Крис вёл себя так, словно ничего не было, ни его откровенного желания, ни ссоры. Что Джей-Джей надумал себе внимание взрослого мужчины, как школьница.

Крис первым заметил обручальные кольца у Никифорова и Кацуки, и то спокойствие, с которым спросил о них, злило ещё сильнее. Они начали делить невыигранную медаль и Джей-Джей не выдержал:

— Тогда вам придется повременить со свадьбой, потому что золото будет моё, и я женюсь на Изабелле.

Ему хотелось задеть Криса, заставить его ревновать. Но остальным будто стало неловко за его обещания, они вдруг засобирались, и на мгновение Джей-Джей подумал, что Крис успел им всё рассказать, и тут же отмёл эту мысль. Нет, у Криса множество недостатков, но только не предательство за спиной. Просто Джей-Джей никому не нужен, и никому не интересно, что он собирается делать со своей победой. Личная жизнь Никифорова и Кацуки и то вызывала больше оживления. Может, и родители позвали Криса, потому что видели чемпиона именно в нём?

  
  


Джей-Джей гонял и гонял мысли по набившему оскомину кругу. Дежурно поцеловал Изабеллу у её номера, наврал, что устал, и долго крутился на скомканных простынях в мешанине пугающих видений. Он бежал и земля под его ногами расходилась в стороны, зияла полыхающими дырами, а Джей-Джей никак не мог ни спастись, ни проснуться.

Под утро он поднялся, посмотрел, щурясь от рези в глазах, на часы. Попил воды, лёг обратно, прикрыл глаза и лоб ладонью. Внутри тянуло предчувствием чего-то плохого — мама говорила  « сосёт под ложечкой » . Джей-Джей смеялся над странным названием, но сейчас он её понимал.

  
  


Из-за недосыпа, тревоги спотыкался на утренней тренировке, не мог собраться, сердился на себя.

— Жан, настройся. Всё хорошо, ты отлично знаешь свою программу, ты с ней выиграл две золотых медали. Нужно лишь сделать то же самое, ни лучше, ни хуже, — настраивал отец. Держал его руку в больших сухих ладонях. Не снимал бейсболку со знаком Джей-Джея.

— Ты видел, сколько болельщиков из Канады! — взахлёб радовалась в трубку Изабелла, Джей-Джею приходилось восторгаться вместе с ней.

В середине проката он понял, что провалил его. Джей-Джей летел и летел в бездну из своего сна. Крис вломился в его жизнь и разрушил её, пошатнул всё то, в чём он был уверен. Ни мелкий Плисецкий, ворвавшийся во взрослые старты, ни неожиданно возродившийся Кацуки. Только Крис, будто подорвавший его изнутри.

Или он сам?

Джей-Джей с трудом докрутил вращение. Ему хотелось умереть от стыда и отчаянья, когда трибуны скандировали  « Джей-Джей » .

По обе стороны сидели родители, привычная, родная поддержка. Джей-Джей мотнул головой, как бык. Нет, ничего не закончено. Показал пальцами Джей-Джей стайл. Он так просто не сдастся. 

***

Джей-Джей ждал, что Крис придёт к нему. Не так, как ждут свидания или сочельника. С тягостной, ноющей потребностью разделить неудачу с тем, кто может его понять. Изабелла слишком далека от фигурного катания. В родителях говорит их слепая любовь, жалость, уверенность, что впереди множество стартов, на которых он победит. 

Крис знал, что он сейчас чувствует, и в нём не было злорадствующего соперничества, которого Джей-Джей ожидал от других после вчерашних обещаний.

Джей-Джей молча открыл ему дверь, лёг обратно на кровать.

— Ты так не хотел жениться? — пошутил Крис. Разулся, опустился на бок на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Подложил локоть под щёку. 

Джей-Джей невесело хмыкнул и помотал головой. Волосы электризовались, прилипая к покрывалу.

— Я словно летел в пропасть, всё ниже и ниже, как во сне. И у меня не получалось остановиться.

— А на дне? — спросил его Крис. Он осторожно дотронулся до пальцев Джей-Джея, переплёл их. 

Джей-Джей не отдёрнул руку, позволил касаться. Повернулся к нему и посмотрел Крису в глаза.

— Не знаю, — шепотом ответил он. — Я бы разбился? Всё потерял? 

Крис погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони, грел своим теплом, лаской. И сказал вдруг с совершенно другой интонацией:

— А знаешь, Жан, ты ещё большая принцесса, чем Плисецкий. Зря ты его так называешь.

— Да иди ты, — Джей-Джей попытался вырвать руку, обидевшись. Но Крис сжал её крепче и рассмеялся.

— Вот видишь. Когда ты на дне, остаётся только подниматься.

— Или остаться там, — мрачно добавил Джей-Джей.

— Но ты же считаешь себя королём. Докажи это. Я буду за тебя болеть.

Джей-Джей опустил ресницы, посмотрел на их сомкнутые руки, расплёл пальцы и отодвинулся.

— Лучше уходи. Нам не стоит видеться.

Крис улыбнулся, невесомо провёл ладонью по его волосам и бесшумно поднялся. Матрас спружинил, распрямляясь.

  
  


Джей-Джей запнулся лишь на первых нотах, и выстрелил, доказывая, кто здесь король. Скрутил недающийся риттбергер, зажёг дорожку, и, задыхаясь от скорости, усталости, эйфории проката, снова и снова складывал пальцы в Джей-Джей стайл на камеры. Мама плакала над его бронзовой медалью, как над первым золотом Чемпионата Мира.


	5. Chapter 5

Перед Рождеством Изабелла улетела к своей семье в Калгари.

— Джей-Джей, я не знаю, что с тобой происходит последнее время, но надеюсь, это скоро закончится.

На кровати лежал распахнутый чемодан со сложенными вещами. Изабелла погладила его по щеке и Джей-Джей привычно потёрся о её руку. Если бы он сам понимал.

Джей-Джей ощущал постыдное облегчение от того, что она уезжает. Не надо притворяться, искать в себе прежнего Джей-Джея, встречаться с фан-клубом, ездить вдвоём к родителям.

Продолжались тренировки, лёд, зал, массаж, хореография. Учеба, репетиции к большому рождественскому концерту с группой.

Он каждый день встречался с Крисом, кивал с другого конца раздевалки, пожимал руку, проходил мимо. Крис отдалился от него, как Джей-Джей и просил. Не лез со своими шутками, советами, намёками. Не подвозил до дома, не делился ореховыми батончиками, не заставлял злиться, смеяться, задумываться. И Джей-Джею не хватало того Криса, которого он успел увидеть. Но если он хотел вычеркнуть, вымарать его из своей головы, нужно было отгородиться, забыть. 

Между стартами родители ослабили нагрузки до смешанных тренировок, к ним приходили Ноэль и Алекс, носились по катку, поднимая снежные брызги.

— Догоню! — азартно кричал Джей-Джей, летел за ними, дети визжали от восторга, бросались в разные стороны, фигуристы из взрослой лиги хлеще юниоров радовались игре в догонялки. 

— Ну, ракеты, — смеялась мама. 

Заваливались, уставшие и довольные в сауну, грелись там, завернувшись в полотенца.

— … из темноты показалась рука. Она выползала и выползала, — рассказывал страшилки Джей-Джей. Дети слушали, затаив дыхание. Крис хрюкал в кулак. Девчонки смотрели широко распахнутыми глазами, ожидая продолжения. — Мальчик спрятался в самой дальней комнате, но рука вот-вот могла его достать. Тогда он зажмурился крепко-крепко, а она распахнула свой рот из пальцев и сказала…

— Кусь! — громко рявкнул Крис, схватил тех, кто сидел рядом, дети закричали от неожиданности. И долго просили повторить.

***

— Съездите в Гравенхёрст, — бросила мимоходом мама, усаживая уставшую, разморенную Ноэль в машину. — С Крисом. Он давно не отдыхал, и тебе не мешало бы развеяться. Перед Рождеством вернётесь, Изабелла как раз прилетит. С Крисом я разговаривала, он согласен, за котом я послежу. Давайте, хоть на снег посмотрите, — она похлопала его по плечу, и Джей-Джей не мог найти нужных слов, чтобы объяснить свой отказ. Одним нежеланием он не отделается, а рассказывать правду и себе было страшно. 

Джей-Джей подъехал к его дому ранним утром, посигналил, набрал номер на телефоне и сбросил. Крис вышел в пижонской голубой дублёнке и рыжих ботинках с выпущенными шнурками.

Джей-Джей демонстративно оглядел его снизу вверх и обратно, приспустив очки до переносицы.

— Это ты в таком виде собрался гулять по лесу?

— А ты едешь сразу в снегоступах? — Крис закинул сумку на заднее сиденье. Хлоя подняла голову, низко зарычала для порядка, завиляла хвостом. Крис потрепал её по макушке, пристегнулся. — Твои родители сказали, что в доме всё найдётся.

— Твоя осведомлённость ошеломляет, — вздохнул Джей-Джей, тронулся с места. 

Не доезжая Гравенхёрста, он свернул к озеру Спарроу, медленно попетлял по просёлочной дороге.

— Надеюсь, мы не попадём в снегопад. Летом здесь лодочная станция, туристы, а зимой только лес и вода подо льдом.

— Я катался на водоёме недалеко от Цюриха. Туда многие ездят, никакой толкучки, очередей и палаток с едой. Только природа и коньки.

— Тогда ты зря не взял с собой форму, кроме нас вряд ли кто-то появится.

Добрались к полудню. Хлоя, уставшая от дороги, выпрыгнула в снег, понеслась, пропадая в сугробах. 

— Не потеряется? — спросил Крис, глядя как мелькает серебристо-чёрная спина.

— Она-то? Скорее мы заблудимся, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей.

Выстоявшийся дом встретил их холодом, запахом заиндевевшего дерева. Солнце низко поднялось над горизонтом, едва просвечивая сквозь тучи.

Джей-Джей вернулся к машине, забрал вещи и огляделся вокруг. Что бы он ни говорил, но у Спарроу было красиво. Заснеженные деревья, белые сверкающие ковры и шапки, словно замершая сказка.

— Если хочешь согреться, можешь пока расчистить двор. А я включу генератор и затоплю камин.

Крис на удивление легко согласился. Сам нашёл свезённую в загородный дом одежду, сменил дублёнку на добротную  « аляску » , отыскал толстые непромокаемые перчатки.

Когда он вернулся, Джей-Джей успел разобрать продукты и с наслаждением прислушивался к потеплевшим трубам с водой. Хлоя крутилась на кухне, высунув язык.

Крис потопал на веранде, стряхивая снег, скрипнула дверь. Надо бы смазать, Джей-Джей где-то видел машинное масло. Он развернул готовый обед, только разогреть. Поставил в микроволновку.

— Сразу погуляем или будем ждать утра? — спросил он Криса.

— Зачем? Сейчас, конечно. До темноты успеем.

Джей-Джей кивнул, достал из шкафа тарелки. Он странно чувствовал себя рядом с Крисом. Искусственное расстояние, которое поддерживал после финала гран-при было растянутой пружиной, и сейчас она сжималась в плотную, тугую спираль. Джей-Джей ощущал его всем телом, кожей, и это нервировало, настораживало, как бывает, когда чешется под коленкой или в локте и не можешь достать, сколько ни царапай себя ногтями.

  
  


Если бы Джей-Джей был Хлоей, он тоже понёсся бы, взрывая лапами снег. Они то проваливались в сугробы, то забирались на плотный наст. Крис хвастался умением ходить едва ли не по воде, пока не поскользнулся и не рухнул плашмя. Сверху его накрыл снег с нависшей ветки, Джей-Джей смеялся и не мог остановиться.

Расчистили руками и ногами снежных ангелов. Хлоя носилась вокруг них, норовя лизнуть в нос. Джей-Джей отгонял её, боролся, катаясь по сугробам.

— Жан, — позвал его Крис.

— М-м? — Джей-Джей поднялся, он так запыхался, что от него поднимался пар. Крис молча кивнул на надвигающуюся тучу. Над лесом будто натягивали плотный тёмно-серый полог. Джей-Джею стало страшно.

— Пойдём скорее. Если заметёт, нам хана. Хлоя, Хлоя! — он засвистел, собака примчалась, высоко задирая лапы.

Обратно шли по своим же следам. Ветер усиливался, поднимал полы куртки, летала позёмка, закручиваясь в воронки.

— Надо же, успели, — выдохнул Джей-Джей, увидев между расступившихся деревьев знакомую крышу. — Хлоя! Хлоя, девочка! Ты где? Хлоя!

Джей-Джей беспокойно поворачивался вокруг себя, вглядывался в снежную муть. Лайки нигде не было.

— Загони машину, я пока поищу, — скомандовал Крис.

Джей-Джей боялся, что если он уйдёт, то Хлоя ни за что не найдётся, заставил себя подойти к дому, открыть гараж. Он видел куртку Криса между деревьев, слышал его голос. Сумерки сгустились за несколько минут. Только что был пасмурный зимний день, и уже опустился вечер. Снег залеплял глаза.

— Хлоя! Хлоя! — звали они на разные голоса. В груди испуганно сжалось сердце. Зачем он взял её с собой? Лайку, которая ничего не видела, кроме заднего двора. Сколько времени прошло с её прошлой поездки, год, два? 

Поднялась настоящая метель, Джей-Джей с трудом различал Криса.

— Иди в дом, — крикнул он. — Я сам буду искать.

Джей-Джей будто пробирался в ватном коконе, как в одном из своих снов. Пугающем, густом, непроходимом. Снег забился за воротник, в ботинки, намокли руки. Лайку давно замело, и они зря бродят по безлюдному лесу.

— Нашёл, я нашёл! — радостно воскликнул Крис, появился из метели, будто возник из ниоткуда, ткнул Джей-Джею в руки дрожащую Хлою. Он прижал к себе лайку, уткнулся лицом в шерсть, и не сразу понял, что плачет.

***

— Она то ли испугалась, то ли за кем-то погналась, — Крис, распаренный после душа, вытер полотенцем волосы, повесил его на спинку стула. Джей-Джей сидел на диване, безуспешно пытаясь поймать сеть. Слабый сигнал, соединение прервано.

Хлоя спала, вытянувшись всеми лапами и беспокойно дрыгала во сне, бежала и спасалась, как Джей-Джей когда-то.

Было что-то магическое, сюрреалистичное в том, что они остались одни посреди леса. Среди целого мира вдвоём. За окнами бушевала метель, скрипели ставни, выли трубы. В камине успокаивающе потрескивал огонь.

Крис подошёл ближе, и Джей-Джей поднял голову, как завороженный. Перед ним вздымалась и опускалась грудь. Тёплый, живой Крис. Такой близкий сейчас. Джей-Джей положил ладонь между его рёбер, послушал рукой, как бьётся сердце. Провёл ниже, под футболку, задрал её.

Отсюда, с его места были отчетливо видны твердые, сильные мышцы. Джей-Джей разглядывал их, приоткрыв рот. Медленно выдохнул, подул. Крис коротко засмеялся, и живот задрожал, напрягаясь сильнее. 

— Щекотно. 

Крис опустил ладонь на его затылок, будто спрашивая. Джей-Джей молчал. Крис без нажима пропустил пряди его волос между пальцев. 

Джей-Джей запрокинул голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза, неудобно сглотнул. Крис красивый. Особенно сейчас, без желания выпендриться — они оба в этом сильны, — без показной сексуальности. 

Крис будто и не ждал, решится ли Джей-Джей или нет. Осторожно ласкал его волосы, гладил их, задевал пальцами кожу головы. 

— Жан, — позвал Крис, и Джей-Джея прошило током, так близко это прозвучало, сразу под кожу. Он облизнул высохшие губы. — Жан, — повторил Крис и Джей-Джею хотелось застонать, уткнуться лбом в его твёрдый, тёплый живот. Он напряг мышцы спины, пережидая неприятно будоражащую, слишком сильную волну, и позволил себе только оцарапать кожу на груди Криса. Тот задохнулся, беззастенчиво и бесстыдно наслаждаясь, и Джей-Джей, поддавшись его открытости, неожиданно для себя поцеловал Криса в солнечное сплетение. 

Крис крупно задрожал, прижимая его к себе, удерживая за затылок. Джей-Джей чувствовал, как сокращаются его мышцы, их рельеф. Ему хотелось зацеловать этот живот, задрать футболку выше, тереться щекой о гладкую, безволосую грудь, вжать пальцы в крепкую поясницу, вдавить в себя, вплавить это тело. 

Джей-Джей медленно отстранился. Он не понимал своих желаний, метался между ними. И боялся даже не их, а своей растерянности. 

— Глинтвейна? — спросил Крис, отступив от него на шаг. Футболка опала, спрятав матовую бронзу кожи. На его щеках багровели пятна, как от температуры или после проката. Джей-Джей прижал ладони к щекам. Лицо горело, он сам выглядел не лучше. 

Посмотрел, хмурясь, на Криса — что он спрашивал? А, глинтвейн. Нет, нет. Джей-Джей мотнул головой. 

Крис усмехнулся, отпил, высоко поднимая кружку. Джей-Джей посмотрел на его босые ступни. Блики огня на лице. 

Джей-Джея вело, словно во время болезни. Он крепко зажмурился, широко раскрыл глаза и потянул Криса на себя, поддавшись накатывающим горячим волнам.

Крис навалился сверху, будто только этого и ждал, притёрся бёдрами. Джей-Джей рвано выдохнул, просунул руки под подушку, остужая горящую кожу, опять закрыл глаза. Внимание Криса обжигало. Его неприкрытая жажда, влечение, граничащее с требовательном обожанием.

Крис поцеловал его, коснулся губами, совсем не так, как недавно наказывал его и себя Джей-Джей. Обвёл, ощупал пальцами лицо. В тех местах, где он дотрагивался, мелко покалывало. 

Слишком медленно для Джей-Джея, слишком близко. Он заставил Криса привстать, перевернулся на живот. Ему нужно было снова пройти этот путь, разочароваться, понять, что такие отношения, такой секс — не для него.

— Сразу так? Хорошо.

Крис пытался сказать с усмешкой, пренебрежением опытного любовника, но огонь, метавшийся в Джей-Джее, прорывался и в его голосе сорванными гласными, дыханием, откровенным желанием.

Крис соскочил с дивана, пропал на мгновение, вернулся обратно, обдал прохладным воздухом, надавил тяжестью на бёдра, сдёрнул штаны до колен, укусил за плечо. Снял одежду до конца.

Джей-Джей слышал, как за спиной Крис с влажным звуком выдавил смазку. Размазал её по промежности. Джей-Джей, старавшийся расслабиться, невольно сжался, промычал от холода, но Крис не дал свести ему раздвинутые ноги, размашисто огладил бедро. 

— Тише, тш-ш, сейчас согреется.

Дразня, покружил вокруг, надавливая, но не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Навалился снова, прижался всем телом, Джей-Джей повернул голову на бок, позволил целовать себя, лениво играясь языком. Крис приподнялся на предплечьях, и покачивался на нем, задевая нежным, гладким членом сжатое отверстие. Джей-Джей каждый раз напрягался, ожидая, что сейчас, вот-вот.

— Жан, моя принцесса, — жарко зашептал Крис ему на ухо, касаясь сухими губами. — Нет, мой король, невероятный, самый лучший.

Джей-Джей плыл от его слов, выгибался, ловя их всем телом, впитывал в себя. Крис подсунул под него руку, сжал член, медленно сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Джей-Джей сдался ему, позволив будь что будет.

— Дотянешься до презерватива? Тебе ближе, — тихим, низким голосом попросил Крис, касаясь губами, языком его шеи, ключицы. Джей-Джей невольно приподнимал задницу, терся, как кот, виском и затылком о щеку Криса.

Он впустую пошлёпал по дивану. Привстал, ощущая, что Крис на него смотрит. Ему хотелось красоваться, чувствуя, как перекатываются мышцы спины. Зажал между двумя пальцами блестящий фольгированный квадрат, надорвал зубами и протянул назад.

***

— Давай останемся — то ли попросил, то ли предложил Крис. Джей-Джей смотрел в окно, метель затихла, но ветер гонял выпавший снег, поднимая снежные вихри. Крис встал рядом, и Джей-Джей вдруг подумал, что отчаянно хочет, чтобы тот его обнял.

— Иди ко мне, принцесса, — Крис потянул его за плечо, прижал к груди.

— Сам ты принцесса, — запоздало отреагировал Джей-Джей, несильно ударил кулаком в плечо. Крис засмеялся, обнимая его крепче.

Ветер выл в трубах, раскачивал деревья, и за низким, серым небом не было видно ни солнца, ни звезд. 

Позже они достали из привезённых запасов рис, рыбу, Крис придирчиво нюхал похожие на бочонки склянки с зелёными и жёлто-красными порошками. Не то, не то, не то.

— Раздави перец и добавь немного. 

— Опять командуешь, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей. Огрызался больше по инерции, ему нравилось стоять рядом, бок о бок с Крисом. Ощущать его сильное, гибкое тело, его мощь. Невзначай касаться бедром, плечом.

Крис наклонился, быстро поцеловал его в шею, держа измазанные руки на весу, мимолетно улыбнулся. Хлоя сидела в метре от них, виляя хвостом.

Играли в нарды, Джей-Джей дул на кубики, танцевал вокруг разложенной доски. Вместе с Хлоей бегом неслись через наметённые сугробы в гараж за поленьями для камина. 

Ночью Джей-Джей сел на распластанного Криса. Ощущение власти пьянило. Он сам раскатал презерватив, вылил сверху смазки, замирая от того, как подрагивает член от его прикосновений и медленно насадился, прикусывая губу. 

Он то ускорялся, почти вставая на всю ступню, то наоборот, водил бёдрами по кругу. 

— Подожди! Жан, замри, говорю! — стискивал его Крис, притягивал к груди, неспешно целовал, пережидая близко подошедший оргазм. И Джей-Джея вело от того, насколько он доводил Криса, чтобы тот едва сдерживался.

  
  


— Ты провел две ночи в постели с мужчиной, — Крис полулежал, оперевшись на локоть. Погладил тыльной стороной ладони щеку Джей-Джея, приласкал пальцами скулу. — И как? 

— Как? — переспросил он, вытягиваясь на спине. Посмотрел в потолок. Хлоя запрыгнула на кровать и своротилась обратно на пол. 

Джей-Джей встал на пол, открыл дверь из спальни и махнул рукой, чтобы Хлоя вышла. 

— Как с женщиной, — Джей-Джей обернулся к нему и добавил: — Только женщин трахаю я, а не они меня. 

— А ты хочешь? — спросил Крис слишком серьёзно, чтобы Джей не заметил его вопроса. 

Он медлил, оглядел Криса с головы до ног, будто решая. Встал коленом на кровать, провёл ладонью от живота до подбородка, слегка сдавил шею: 

— Ещё как хочу, — и жадно, почти до боли поцеловал, широко раскрывая рот.

— Не сейчас, — остановил его Крис. — Мне надо кое-что сделать. 

Джей-Джей растерянно отпустил его. Зашумела вода в ванной. Крис вернулся в одном халате, от тела пахло водой, ананасовым гелем для душа.

Джей-Джей протянул руку, словно вёл Криса в танце, привлёк к себе и плавно, с нажимом надавил, заставляя лечь.

Он навис над Крисом, неотрывно наблюдая за ним. Это было похоже на недающийся риттебргер. Когда он уже летит через каток, набирая скорость, и может либо прыгнуть, либо проиграть. Взлететь или упасть. 

Хуже. Потому что Крис сам был похож на затяжной прыжок. Восторг победы над гравитацией, чистые эндорфины.

Джей-Джей поцеловал его, касаясь губами губ, пощипывая и вылизывая. Крис попытался перевернуться на живот, как он сам когда-то, но Джей-Джей остановил его:

— Не надо. Я хочу видеть. Пожалуйста.

Крис послушно скрестил ноги за его спиной, нащупал над головой тюбик со смазкой, выдавил себе на пальцы. Джей-Джей отстранился, перехватил их и, положив сверху свою ладонь, прикоснулся рукой Криса к его промежности.

Джей-Джей внимательно вглядывался в его лицо. Крис вздрогнул, напрягся, подался вперёд всем телом, и Джей-Джей надавил сильнее. Крис убрал руку. Джей-Джей позволил и невесомо обвёл мягкие, тугие мышцы по кругу. Его самого коротило.

— Наденешь? — хрипло попросил Джей-Джей.

Крис наощупь дотянулся до коробки, Джей-Джей лизнул его сосок, прикусил, облизал, и Крис замер, часто вдыхая, с презервативами в руках.

Джей-Джей сел на пятки, заворожённо глядя, как Крис надрывает упаковку, раскатывает латекс по его члену. Застонал от прикосновений, толкнулся в его ладонь. Крис нарочно ещё раз провёл уже по надетому презервативу, откинулся назад и направил в себя.

Джей-Джей медленно толкнулся вперёд. Он следил, как Крис жмурится, удерживая его впившимися в плечо пальцами, как запрокидывает голову, как расслабляются, а потом снова напрягаются в мучительной гримасе удовольствии черты лица. Пока его самого не смыло наслаждением. Он стонал, вбиваясь в Криса всё быстрее. Держал за бёдра, цеплялся за простыню, его волосы, наклонялся, неудобно сдавливая, чтобы поцеловать, играл с языком, не касаясь губами.

Он настолько любил Криса в тот момент, что чудом удержался, чтобы не признаться, не говорить об этом снова и снова. И его обжигало этим открытием, опаляло изнутри вместе с ярким, искрящимся оргазмом.

Джей-Джей лёг на него всем весом, засмеялся в подушку от счастья, повозил головой, отплёвываясь от волос. Перекатился на бок, бесцеремонно ощупал член, живот Криса.

— Ты кончил? Ничего не заметил.

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — с усмешкой бросил Крис, огляделся в поисках салфеток, вытер сперму и смазку с живота и промежности халатом.

— Крис, — позвал его Джей-Джей. Ему хотелось сказать об этом, чтобы Крис знал. 

Джей-Джей дождался, когда он обернулся с вопросительным  « м-м-м ».

— Мы не виделись с Изабеллой после финала. Она сейчас в Калгари, и когда мы вернёмся, я перееду к родителям.

Крис лёг на спину, вздохнул, глядя в потолок, и Джей-Джей не мог угадать, что это значит.

— Жан, пойми меня, пожалуйста, правильно. Ты не должен отказываться от своих отношений с Изабеллой, — Джей-Джей рванул к нему, готовый возразить, но Крис прервал его поднятым указательным пальцем. Сел напротив. — Послушай, послушай. Это не настолько легко, как ты сейчас думаешь. Она руководит твоим фан-клубом, вы вместе участвуете в благотворительности, выпускаете одежду. И подумай, что будет значить для твоих фанаток, для общества в целом и особенно для родителей твоё признание. Ты готов к этому?

Джей-Джей молчал.

— А ты? — наконец спросил он.

— Что я? Я совру, если скажу, что смогу отказаться от тебя, но роль жены рыбака не для меня.

— Значит, единственный способ быть вместе только разрыв с Изабеллой. 

— Нет, — терпеливо повторил Крис. — Даже так мы можем никогда не быть вместе. Не делай этот выбор ради меня. Только ради себя. 

Джей-Джею на короткое мгновение показалось, что для Криса это был уже не первый раз, когда выбирали не его, и теперь он боялся, но тут же отогнал эту мысль. Не сейчас. Он потянулся к Крису и поцеловал со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, поглаживая его скулу пальцами. На подушечках кололась щетина, и он поймал себя на том, что для него всё происходящее настолько естественно, что он не знает, как сам сможет иначе.

  
  


Сеть появилась внезапно, ворвалась сообщениями, звонками. Джей-Джей понимал, что им придётся вернуться. Сказка одиночества среди заснеженного леса не могла продолжаться вечно. Он попрощался с домом, благодаря его за всё, что здесь было, завёл двигатель, пристегнулся и сжал руку Криса в своей, погладил большим пальцем кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, посмотрел в его глаза, невесомо улыбнулся. На заднем сиденье громко зевнула Хлоя, поцокала когтями, укладываясь.

У Криса зелёные глаза, колючая бородка, когда она отрастает. Выкрашенные в светлый цвет волосы на макушке. Сумасшедше красивый лутц, кошачья пластика и нереальное чувство юмора. 

Было хорошо и грустно одновременно. Он не собирался отказываться от Криса, Джей-Джей не боялся никого и ничего не только на льду. Но он знал, что такое же незамутнённое, чистое счастье вряд ли будет им позволено. Родителям, Изабелле, даже Алеку и Ноэль, девушкам фан-клуба не понравятся перемены.

— Поехали? — спросил Крис. Джей-Джей кивнул, мягко тронулся с места. Ещё вчера им расчистили дорогу, и теперь машина скользила среди занесённых снегом деревьев, оставляя всё дальше и дальше Спарроу.

  
  


Эпилог

Джей-Джей безуспешно набирал номер Криса, натыкаясь на автоответчик. Он не пришёл на тренировку, прислал глупое, полное ошибок сообщение о том, что болен, и Джей-Джей терялся в догадках, что могло случиться.

Если бы Крис не хотел его больше видеть, он мог прямо сказать об этом. Несколько дней после поездки у них не было времени побыть вдвоём. Джей-Джей перевозил вещи к родителям, не объясняя причины. Разложил диван в своей детской комнате, добирался вместе с мамой, Ноэль и Алексом на каток. Изабелла сказала, что задержится на Рождество, и Джей-Джей старался не показывать, насколько он рад.

Но сочельник наступил, а Крис не выходил на связь и прятался на зелёном лугу своей личной Швейцарии среди зимнего Торонто. Джей-Джей надеялся, что именно там.

Он захлопнул дверцу машины, неудобно придерживая одной рукой тарелку с завёрнутой в фольгу жареной индейкой. Задрал голову, отсчитывая этажи. На втором приглушённо, за плотными шторами горел свет.

Сердце забилось быстрее, Джей-Джей взлетел по лестнице, нажал на звонок. Он слышал, как в квартире что-то упало, Крис был дома, но почему-то не спешил открывать. Захлестнуло горькой ревностью. Припёрся с дурацкой индейкой, среди ночи, влюблённый пацан. Он был готов оставить тарелку прямо под дверью и бежать, бежать не оглядываясь, втаптывая унижение, обиду.

— Жан, ты? — раздалось из-за двери, и Джей-Джей не сразу понял, что это Крис. 

— Ждал кого-то другого?

Крис закашлялся, шмыгнул носом.

— Ты ветрянкой болел? — вдруг спросил он.

— Чем? — опешил Джей-Джей. — Да, вроде. Кто её не подхватывал в детстве?

— Видимо, я, — мрачно отозвался Крис. Щёлкнул замок, дверь распахнулась, и Джей-Джей присвистнул от неожиданности. Крис, покрытый белыми точками на воспалённых красных пятнах по лицу, рукам, ногам, с шарфом на шее, измученно смотрел на него, комкая в руке салфетку.

— Ты чёртов везунчик, — всё-таки рассмеялся Джей-Джей, шагнул к нему, обнял Криса одной рукой, прижал к нему с другой стороны индейку. И, не переставая улыбаться — вот же ревнивый дурак, и Крис не лучше, — зажмурился и с удовольствием втянул его запах. 

— С Рождеством, — шепнул он в волосы Криса. 

— И тебя, принцесса.

Крис шмыгнул ему в шею, попытался отстраниться, но куда там. Крис сдался и обнял в ответ. За окном с громкими хлопками запускали салюты, кто-то закричал. 

Он держал Криса в своих руках, такого сильного, стойкого, взрослого. Такого беззащитного в том, что касается Джей-Джея. И чувствовал себя королём, как никогда раньше.


End file.
